HQV-666-019
by Loki Joker Quinn Jr
Summary: What happens when our favrout Scottsman and Vulcan start acting strangely causing worry and concern in the hole crew. As it starts off small things gradually get worse when people realise just how dangerous Spock can be.
1. Chapter 1

The steady whir and beeps from the bridge as young James Tiberius Kirk looked out from his cosy chair into the starry black expanse of space as the USS ENTERPRISE drifted calmly along. But that silence was soon broken by one very angry Scott. " captan och I just can't believe it sir. I sent that new lad down to fix up the teleporter and bloody hell somehow he gets sent out across the universe as atoms but the thing is THAT BASTARD WAS AT THE CONTROL PANNEL THE HOLE TIME. THE HOLE TIME CAPTAN I KID YOU NOT."

Jim sighed then after taking a deep breath he spun to his right a small smile on his face. "Spock can you head down to the transporter room and help Scotty?" With a nod the Vulcan rose up and headed to the transporter room. Little did he know the problem this would cause.

Scorry was muttering and moving around the bright transporter room. There where cables scatted everywhere. This is how Spock found him when he walked in approximately 10.5 minuets later. Scotty paused holding the 2 cables he had in his hand carefully as the cables splutterd. Hissed and sparked in uncontrollable rage and energy. Spock quickly moved to some bright purple coloured wires and lead them back to the control panel.

"Phew" Scotty rose with a groan as his knees cracked and popped he noticed that Spock was rising up aswel checking and rechecking that everything was in there proper place. Scotty walked forward and handed Spock a test tube," I thought this might help you commander I don't know what it is but I found this chemical under one of the transporter grid. Och I can't remeber wich one thow". Spock quickly grabbed it. "Mister Scott it would be better for every one if you forgot you have seen this."

"Och sir I was just trying to help"

"I am aware but mention this to anyone and you will regret it." With thows words Spock left leaving a confused and terrified Scottsman behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock returned to his quarters and started experimenting on the chemical that he received. He let out a frightened whimper "Oh by Surak I hope it's not what I think it is."

"Computer bring up the final experiment."

"Searching...found"

The computer never got to talk as soon as the Hybrid looked it got a fist in its screen from one very angry Vulcan but because of this as his hand went through the computer, He accidentally smashed the small glass that held 3 drops of the liquid that Scotty had given him and got a small cut on his left thumb. He whimpered due to the pain this caused in his sensitive fingers and went and washed his thumb with a start he realised what had happened He took a deep breath and checked the liquid placing it in a plastic test tube. He could feel it attacking his shields.

He headed to the bridge but on his way there he was held up by Scotty who asked him to help with some of the wiring of a security guards bedroom door. Irritated Spock turned round and snapped at Scotty.

"Mister Scott I don't need your shit right now."

"Och sir I was just wondering if you could help".

Spock shot him an irritated glair over his shoulder and headed to an old abandoned room where he call the redshirt that mister Scott was fixing the door for. Unaware of the danger the redshirt headed to where Spock had called him and as he enters the dark black room where dust was up to his ankles he saw one very angry Vulcan who lashed out. His closed fist connecting with the redshirts head. The redshirt fell to the ground where his head connected with a sickening crack. Spock growled. The sound deep and menacing. The red shirts eyes widened in fear. Spock barred his teeth. The red shirt reached for his phaser and Spock lunged his teeth sinking into his victims arm where he started brutally thrashing his head back and forward like a wolf in the hunt or an angry shi'lat. once he was dead Spock stopped and looked down. Is eyes widened in horror of what he had done. Quickly cleaning himself in the dark and smelly sink he left the room. And headed up to the bridge. He knew what was happening and was going to have to take extreme measures. The weapon must be kept safe at all costs.

For the second time ever Spock swore "Shit


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback by Farquor

On Vulcan In the year 2230 a young Vulcan/human hybrid was genetically experimented, created and born it's parents Sarak and Amanda named it Spock. They raised it Vulcan and never told it how it was made. The creature frequently came to me, 1,wuh mishek Farquor I did experiment after experiment on it no him the parents where unaware of what I was doing behind closed doors. I was creating a formula to make him be completely under my control.

But I never could but my opportunities came soon enough.

The boy's parents wanted a new child but I got a new 2,ek'tal-zup-shal Le-matya their second child died still as an embryo in Amanda's womb as they wished to try the 'old method' but because of this I go a dead Vulcan/human of my own to experiment with. It is unique since it is of 4 creatures Vulcan, human,wolf and Klingon the last tow where the most compatible. I made it my slave as illogical as it was I sent it to a slave planet. I never knew what happened to my weapon but I hope it is broken enough so our 3,tela'at can use it against the 4,Rihansu.

A/N

4 Rihansu=Romulans

3 tela'at=elders

2 ek'tal-zup-shal= Laboratory ( no Vulcan word for rat so I used a Le-matya)

1 wuh mishek= the engineer

Source /EnglishtoVulcanTranslator


End file.
